back and forth 30min
by chimtozzi
Summary: Taehyung bertemu the real Agust D tanpa persiapan, dan Jimin kebelet memblokir kontak sahabatnya sampai seminggu ke depan hanya karena dikirimi rekaman hina berjudul yoongibersabda.wav [ BTS ; fanboy!vmin and namyoonseok as underground rappers ]


**back and forth 30min**

by chimtozzi

 **warning:** crack treated seriously. awkward, slow burn. **  
disclaimer:** i own nothing but plot. apa yang ada dalam fanfiksi biarlah tetap menjadi fiksi.

* * *

 **part 01 : sksd**

* * *

"Ini tidak mungkin."

Taehyung berkedip sekali, dua kali, dua menit kemudian masih berdiri dengan mulut sedikit ternganga, mata terbelalak, dan posisi mundur teratur seperti baru melihat penampakan di kegelapan – padahal matahari masih bersinar terang. Kalau mau jujur, bagi Taehyung di hadapannya kini memang ada penampakan: seorang lelaki dengan kulit putih pucat, kantung mata tebal, rambut hitam yang tersembunyi di balik _hoodie_ gelap kebesaran dan celana berwarna senada (sudah siap ke pemakaman dari atas ke bawah), muncul tanpa aba-aba dari balik pintu rumah. Kalau Mama Kim yang membukakan mungkin ia akan lebih terkejut dan berteriak, atau lebih buruk, melemparkan perkakas terdekat tepat ke muka si tamu.

Sebenarnya Taehyung tidak kenal tamu ini secara personal – tapi ia tahu, meskipun fisik yang bersangkutan kini tidak dipolesi dengan kemewahan apapun, ia sangat hafal fitur, ekspresi judes dengan potensi garang, dan gerak-gerik khas lelaki di hadapannya yang lebih pendek beberapa senti. _Mungil, gemas, namun berbahaya._ Komentar dari orang terdekat Taehyung pada suatu hari tiba-tiba terngiang, mendorong pikirannya berkelana menuju bayang-bayang terlarang. Namun lebih penting dari itu,

"Min Yoongi!" ujar Taehyung setengah berteriak sambil menunjuk-nunjuk. Rasanya ia ingin pura-pura pingsan, tapi seperti ada yang berbisik _hush,_ _nggak boleh_. Masalahnya, si tamu aka Min Yoongi ini bukan orang biasa bagi _self-proclaimed_ penggemar hip-hop dan musik underground garis keras. Biasanya rakyat jelata seperti Taehyung hanya bisa melihatnya lewat Youtube dan siaran di tengah malam, hanya bisa memperhatikan versi dekat dari gif dan foto yang dibagikan para penghuni Twitter, lantas mengagumi estetika _edits_ di dunia bagian Tumblr, tapi kali ini! dia! berdiri! tidak lebih dari satu meter sambil membawa semacam kantong belanjaan berukuran cukup besar.

Kesimpulannya kira-kira begini: Min Yoongi adalah _rapper_ kesayangan Taehyung. Kesayangan, dalam artian ia rela uangnya terbang untuk melengkapi diskografi album, membeli _official goods_ , majalah berisi wawancara khusus – semua barang yang melibatkan Min Yoongi dari berbagai era. Siapapun yang pernah (dan mendapat izin) menginjakkan kaki ke kamar Taehyung, dapat menemukan sosok tersebut bersandar santai di beberapa sudut strategis, dari meja hingga lemari pakaian (dalam bentuk gambar, tentu saja); sosok dengan pose dan ekspresi berbeda-beda yang menyapa Taehyung dari bangun tidur sampai tidur lagi. Terdengar _creep_ , tapi mau bagaimana, ia sudah kadung jatuh dan tak bisa bangkit lagi. Bila ada yang harus disalahkan, itu adalah seorang sobat dari Busan dan pikiran tercemar gadisnya, namun bukan itu fokus pembahasan sekarang.

"Lho. Kamu tahu aku." Min Yoongi berkomentar pendek, tidak menampakkan raut khawatir sama sekali. Apa mungkin karena biasa bertemu fans di mana saja, dan sudah melihat yang lebih parah dari pertemuan kali ini? Entahlah. Tapi momen saat ia mendekat tanpa basa-basi, mengulurkan tangan tanda salam kenal – waktu dan semua gerak kecil di sekeliling seolah terhenti, sementara hati Taehyung gonjang-ganjing ingin berlari. Telapaknya basah oleh keringat dingin, mendadak lupa daratan sampai tak sempat membalas jabat tangan yang didambakan sejuta umat.

"T-taehyung. Kim Taehyung, 21, masih perjaka."

Tunggu sebentar. Harusnya Taehyung mengatur napas lebih dahulu, kemudian menjawab kenapa bisa kenal, alasan ia menyukai Yoongi, ehm, musik Yoongi agar terkesan lebih elegan. Bukan malah membocorkan secara tidak langsung statusnya sebagai jomblo yang tidak punya pengalaman cinta. Hampir saja taehyung mati gaya sebelum mendengar ada yang memanggil namanya dengan nyaring dari belakang, beriringan dengan suara langkah yang dipacu cepat.

Mama Kim, masih dengan celemek masak dan mangkok adonan di tangan, berhenti begitu melihat putranya berhadapan dengan seorang lelaki ... yang terlihat tidak asing?

"Astaga, kakak yang kemarin beneran ke sini?"

Bukan, Mama Kim bukan penggemar Min Yoongi juga. Taehyung mengelus dada, takut kalau si mama ternyata (1) suka menyimak lagu yang sering ia mainkan di sela-sela aktivitas harian, (2) menyelinap ke kamar ketika liburan Taehyung habis dan hengkang ke Seoul, lalu (3) melihat satu per satu koleksi album, coba mendengarnya sampai jadi candu. Bener sih ada kesenangan tersendiri kalau orangtua ikut mendukung hal-hal yang disukai anak, tapi sepertinya Mama Kim lebih ingin ia lulus dari universitas cepat-cepat, punya pekerjaan tetap, dan menjalani kehidupan bermasyarakat dengan nyaman (Taehyung tidak ingin ketahuan kalau gajian proyek sampingannya belum benar-benar ditabung untuk keperluan masa depan).

Melihat reaksi Mama Kim, Yoongi langsung membungkukkan badan. Berbeda dengan Taehyung, dari awal mengetuk pintu sampai sekarang ia benar-benar tenang, teratur mengendalikan emosi dan eskpresi. Sambil mengangkat kantong besar yang dibawanya ia tersenyum kecil, "Tentu saja. Saya orang yang bertanggungjawab. Tolong sampaikan pada adik Eunjin permintaan maaf sekali lagi, semoga yang saya bawa ini membuatnya senang."

Saat nama adiknya disebut, barulah Taehyung sadar dan memikirkan kemungkinan mengapa Min Yoongi bisa tersesat di Daegu, mampir ke rumahnya pula. Beberapa hari yang lalu Eunjin pulang dengan mata sembab, dan Mama Kim tidak berhenti membujuk agar gadis kecilnya kembali tersenyum. Taehyung tidak bertanya secara detail saat itu, ia hanya diberitahu kalau ada peralatan gambar Eunjin yang rusak, padahal baru saja beli saat mampir di kompleks pertokoan sepulang sekolah. Sebelum Taehyung memutar kembali fakta dan sampai pada kesimpulan, Mama Kim terlihat menjabat tangan Yoongi, menyampaikan banyak terima kasih. Kantong besar berisi sesuatu yang makin lama terlihat seperti lipatan easel dan satu buah kanvas dalam kotak pelindung diterima dengan hati-hati dan disandarkan pada perabot terdekat.

Sepertinya benar, kalau ada pihak ketiga yang menjadi dalang di balik sedihnya Eunjin; membuat satu rumah bingung seharian karena si bungsu tidak ingin keluar kamar dan ikut makan malam bersama, maka dia adalah _rapper_ agresif yang terkenal dengan lirik-lirik berani, sensasional, dan penuh sarkasme. Taehyung tidak habis pikir, ternyata Min Yoongi _yang itu_ bisa sangat lembut dan sopan saat berhadapan dengan ibu-ibu lokal dan (bisa jadi) anak kecil. Meskipun ada kemungkinan itu semua hanya sekedar formalitas. Bukannya mau berprasangka buruk, tapi namanya memang sudah lekat dengan stereotip lelaki berhati keras.

"Eunjin sedang ada kerja kelompok di rumah teman sampai siang nanti, tapi saat ia pulang, pasti akan segera saya sampaikan. Oh iya, nama kakak―"

"Yoongi."

"Yoongi, duduklah sebentar di ruang tamu sederhana kami. Kebetulan saya sedang membuat kue, mungkin bisa menunggu sambil berbincang dengan ... anak sulung saya ini." Mama Kim menarik Taehyung hingga berdiri tepat di sampingnya, menepuk-nepuk punggung dan memberikan kedip-kedip mata tanda Taehyung harus mau menjalankan tugas dadakan: membuat Min Yoongi merasa nyaman dan tidak ingin cepat-cepat pulang, setidaknya sampai ia duduk santai dengan perut kenyang.

Mah. Kalau ditawarin sih mau banget, Taehyung curhat dalam diam. Masalahnya situ mau nggak ditemenin sama saya, pikirnya sambil menelan ludah. Siapa yang tidak ingin sok kenal sok dekat – eh, berkenalan secara personal dengan orang yang dikagumi sejak zaman baheula, mengakrabkan diri seolah tidak ada jarak di antara keduanya. Taehyung dari kecil dikenal punya rasa percaya diri tinggi, juga berani mencoba sesuatu yang baru, meski di beberapa kesempatan ada saja yang menghina atau menganggapnya tidak tahu malu (kurang ajar, gini-gini Taehyung mendapatkan pendidikan yang layak). Terlepas dari itu, harusnya Taehyung punya modal cukup untuk tidak berbalik badan dan _say goodbye_ , dengan alasan batinnya tidak cukup kuat menghadapi Min Yoongi.

"Atau Taehyung mau ajak main ke kamar?"

Ide yang sangat bagus, Taehyung langsung ingin menutup muka dan izin ke kamar mandi untuk menyiram rasa grogi. Cepat-cepat ia menyenggol lengan Mama Kim dan berujar pelan sambil mendesis, "Di sini saja."

Mama Kim membalasnya dengan tawa kecil, "Taehyungie ini kamarnya penuh sekali dengan poster dan stiker. Siapa namanya? Agus ... Agus Di?" tanpa memberikan kesempatan bagi Taehyung untuk mengelak apalagi menghentikan, Mama Kim lanjut berceletuk, "Namanya susah, tapi seperti anak muda lain, dia terobsesi sekali dengan penyanyi itu." – _Ralat, dia bukan penyanyi Mah. Dan namanya A to the G to the U to the S T D._

"Ah, saya tahu." Yoongi mengangguk dengan tatapan penuh arti. Entah saat ini dia merasa bangga karena nama panggungnya disebut-sebut atau tergoda mengejek karena ada yang ternyata memujanya seolah baru tahu musik bagus itu bagaimana, Taehyung tidak ingin mencari tahu lebih dalam.

"Nah, tuh, kalian bisa mengobrol soal musik. Atau Taehyungie mau cerita-cerita soal kuliah?" sugesti random tersebut menjadi penutup percakapan mereka bertiga, karena setelah itu Mama Kim undur diri dan kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya di dapur, menyiapkan kue dan minuman untuk lelaki baik hati yang bertamu dan membawa 'kado spesial' pagi ini. Haha. Kalau kekuatan supranatural itu ada, Taehyung ingin menjadi _invisible man_ agar bisa menghilang kapan saja. Ia yakin mukanya sudah memerah tepat saat Mama Kim dengan santainya menceritakan aib – bukan aib lagi sih kalau di hadapan teman-teman tertentu tapi ini! sudah masuk area _emergency_!

Sungguh, ia sudah membayangkan bagaimana reaksi seorang Park Jimin ketika mendengar pengalaman Taehyung bertemu _the real_ Agust D™ tanpa persiapan, ia yakin akan dibodoh-bodohi oleh yang bersangkutan sampai berminggu-minggu kalau gagal memberi impresi yang pantas diberi pujian.

* * *

"Jadi,"

"Ya?"

Taehyung tidak bisa lama-lama berdiam diri dan membiarkan situasi menjadi semakin canggung, akhirnya ia memberanikan diri menatap Yoongi secara langsung dan membuka topik pembicaraan (karena kelihatannya tipe-tipe seperti Yoongi tidak akan berbicara lagi sampai Mama Kim datang). Sudah terlambat untuk merasa malu, yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang adalah menjadi tuan rumah yang ramah dan meski memiliki banyak rahasia terpendam, ia berusaha untuk tidak terlihat seperti maniak, meski mama sudah terlanjur mengenalkannya sebagai pemuda dengan obsesi tertentu pada figur publik. Duh, biarlah, toh Taehyung cepat atau lambat akan mengakui dosa-dosanya.

"Aku penggemar kalian."

Kalian. Tentu saja. Yoongi tidak merubah raut wajah, memberikan gestur 'aku tahu' dan ruang bagi Taehyung melanjutkan lagi ceritanya. "Agust D, RM, J-Hope, kalian yang tergabung dalam Bangtan crew, musisi aktif di bawah agensi BigHit, aku mendengarkan musik kalian sejak masih sekolah dan," Taehyung menghela napas, "berusaha membelinya secara legal." Ia menekankan kata legal karena ia tidak ingin lawan bicara menganggapnya sebagai penikmat hasil bajakan, kenal idola hanya sepenggal apalagi ikut-ikutan tren. Bangtan, grup tempat Yoongi bernaung memang tidak dipasarkan bersama grup idola yang menjamur dengan jumlah anggota hampir-hampir mengalahkan tim sepakbola. Mereka memiliki segmen dan penggemar tersendiri, namun dibilang _underrated_ rasanya terlalu mengecilkan karena rata-rata musisi BigHit sudah mendapat sorotan; apresiasi dan perbincangan di kancah internasional.

Makanya, beberapa orang bisa sensitif sekali bila sewaktu-waktu dilabeli sebagai _fake stan_ (Taehyung, dengan suara berat yang mengancam: _i genuinely love them_ ).

"Lalu … Agust D adalah favoritku."

Taehyung berujar dengan hati-hati, takut kalau dalam beberapa detik ia meledak kemudian memberi tahu Yoongi bahwa koleksi Bangtan-nya secara umum tidak lebih banyak dari koleksi khusus Agust D. Tapi saat Yoongi menimpali dengan, "Seleramu bagus. Dia memang jenius." Taehyung spontan menyahut, "Jangan geer, lirik yang ditulis RM masih lebih oke."

Mendengar pendapat yang blak-blakan, Yoongi tidak lagi bisa menahan _image_ _cool city guy_ lama-lama. Ia terbahak sambil memegangi perut, kemudian berkomentar singkat tentang pernyataan penggemar muda di hadapannya (bukan berarti ia sudah cukup tua untuk memandang orang lain sebagai junior secara otomatis, meskipun kalah secara fisik, ia menangkap beberapa tanda kalau Kim Taehyung ini tidak mungkin seumuran dengannya.) "Kamu nggak niat cari muka, ya."

"Buat apa? Mukaku sudah ganteng."

"Bukan, duh." Yoongi menepuk dahi, mulai merasa anak di hadapannya ini menyebalkan sekaligus bikin penasaran. Sial, mukanya memang benar-benar ganteng dan Yoongi tidak bisa mengelak dari kenyataan.

Fans Bangtan tidak dibatasi oleh _gender_ tertentu, laki-laki atau perempuan, semuanya pernah bertemu dengannya pada satu waktu. Rata-rata mereka tidak malu menunjukkan rasa _excited_ , langsung meminta foto bersama atau tanda tangan di benda-benda yang saat itu mereka bawa (beruntung kalau lagi bawa album atau majalah), setelahnya, mereka akan memberinya pujian, kata-kata penyemangat, bahkan hadiah di tempat. Namun orang beken macam Yoongi wajar merasa curiga ada pihak-pihak yang punya maksud dibalik obrolan ramah; seperti memanfaatkan kesempatan emas untuk meminta kontak teman-teman satu agensinya, promosi diri atau dagangan dengan halus, atau mencari-cari jalan agar ikut tenar. Ia tidak pernah mengungkapkan kegelisahannya apalagi menggeneralisir secara gamblang, tapi bibit-bibit prasangka rasanya sudah muncul sepaket dengan pertemuan seperti ini.

"Kamu nggak minta foto bareng?" Yoongi menaikkan alis, sengaja memancing.

"Hmm … Mau sih, tapi ntar aku ditendang Jiminie."

 _Who the hell is Jiminie._

"Minta tanda tangan?"

"Aku selalu pesan album signed. Buat apa lagi?"

"Ya buat merchandise lain atau gimana."

Kenapa kini kesannya Yoongi yang maksa. _Desperate_ sekali dimintai rekues oleh satu anak asing yang sebenarnya kalau dipikir-pikir juga nggak ada efeknya buat hidup dan karir Yoongi. Kim Taehyung hanyalah satu diantara ribuan, mungkin, jutaan fans yang selalu harap-harap cemas dan mendukungnya sepenuh jiwa raga (Bahkan mungkin menangisi kapan dia mengupdate foto baru di SNS, setelah lama menghilang ditelan kesibukan).

"Nggak … usah." Jawaban Taehyung terdengar ragu-ragu. Sambil menyeringai, Yoongi menganggap lawan bicaranya mulai berpikir untuk lari ke kamar, membawa semua koleksi lalu menumpuknya di atas meja tamu.

"Yakin?"

"Nggak mau."

"Kalau tiket konser pasti mau."

Gawat, Yoongi mulai terbawa suasana. Seringainya menghilang menjadi gigitan bibir. Tidak pernah ada rekan satu agensinya yang menawarkan tiket gratis pada individu, selain daftar spesial seperti keluarga, sahabat, atau kekasih. Mimpi apa ia semalam tiba-tiba memberikan lampu hijau pada penggemar yang baru beberapa menit ditemui? Kalau ia mencabut kata-kata (dan Taehyung ternyata adalah brengsek penyebar fitnah di dunia maya), bisa tercoreng namanya atas kasus pemberian harapan palsu. Harus bilang apa dia pada CEO? ' _Saya terganggu dengan kehadiran seseorang yang mengaku fans dan berusaha mengungkap apa dia punya udang di balik batu?'_ Bodoh sekali.

"Ya mau … kalau bisa dapat gratis, aku ingin tiga tiket untuk Jiminie, Yeonie, diriku sendiri … Junggyu dan Eunjin? Tapi mereka masih di bawah umur. Aku bisa diusir dari rumah ini kalau ketahuan bawa anak-anak ke konser yang isinya lagu tanpa sensor."

Benar. Yoongi tidak bisa membaca kalau Taehyung antara sadar tidak sadar sudah membatasi jawabannya karena malu berat, dan masih meletakkan keluarga serta teman di atas segalanya. Ia memang masih meraba-raba bagaimana metode paling pas untuk menabung; menyisihkan uang bulanan untuk membeli segala tentang Bangtan tanpa kehilangan jatah untuk membeli barang-barang penyokong hidup, tapi ia cukup waras untuk tidak menyiksa diri, menghabiskan pundi-pundi dalam waktu singkat karena tidak kuat menahan godaan. Taehyung masih akan membelikan Junggyu atau Eunjin kado ulang tahun lebih dulu sebelum memesan _photobook_ spesial 300 halaman, ia juga masih akan merelakan kesempatan menonton konser demi membiayai proyek kuliah yang sudah seperti rentenir bulanan.

Yoongi hanya bisa melambungkan tanda tanya. Rasanya pusing, kenapa nggak dari dulu bertemu penggemar dengan tingkah semacam ini agar siap menghadapi lainnya di kemudian hari. Ia sempat berharap ini semua hanya lelucon tapi bagaimana bisa tiap jawaban terdengar begitu serius.

"Aku … belum pernah … datang konser kalian, sebenarnya." Tuh, kan. Bahkan saat Taehyung menjelaskan dengan terbata-bata, Yoongi masih tidak menemukan alasan untuk berpaling, mendengarkan penjelasan berikutnya baik-baik. "Kalau ada yang nawarin ya mau. Tapi aku nggak bisa dapet untung sendiri – nanti dianggap pengkhianat."

Oke. Nampaknya Yoongi terpicu untuk menghentikan percakapan yang entah arahnya bakal ke mana. Seandainya Taehyung menjawab 'Mau!' penuh antusias, lalu merayu dengan segala cara agar dapat tiket gratis lainnya, jelas sudah namanya masuk dalam daftar hitam (yang tidak ingin Yoongi temui untuk kedua kali), tapi senyum agak terpaksa dan pandangan pasrah seperti anak anjing yang dibuang pemiliknya itu sekelibat membuat konsentrasi pecah. _Fuck._ Yoongi hanya bisa mengumpat pada pertahanan dirinya yang mendadak lemah.

Syukurlah, keheningan sesaat di antara mereka terpecah oleh nada dering _handphone_ yang cukup keras. Taehyung buru-buru mengambil asal suara dari kantong celana dan mengeceknya cepat. Ia menggumamkan 'Jiminie' dan beberapa deret kalimat, makin membuat lelaki di hadapannya bertanya-tanya lagi siapa gerangan seorang Jiminie, meski apapun jawabannya juga bukan jadi urusan Yoongi.

"Bentar," Taehyung memandang layar _handphone_ -nya lekat-lekat, sambil satu-dua kali melirik Yoongi yang masih memasang raut bingung. "Bangtan ada tur di NYC kan? Jiminie bagiin artikel kalau jadwal perform kalian tiba-tiba hilang, apa ada yang sakit? Atau jangan-jangan ada yang gegeran?"

Pertanyaan Taehyung barusan juga mewakili rasa penasaran banyak pihak. Sejak seminggu lalu, _live report_ dan _fancam_ konser bertema hip-hop yang diadakan keluarga BigHit sudah menyebar. Bangtan harusnya dijadwalkan tampil tiga kali dalam satu minggu, namun setelah terlihat bersama beberapa musisi lain di hari pertama dan kedua, ada kabar kalau mereka harus kembali ke Korea meninggalkan rangkaian acara. Belum ada klarifikasi resmi dari BigHit, jadi penggemar hanya bisa berspekulasi. Kabar ini sempat mencuat di dunia maya, Taehyung baru saja ingat ketika ada kawan yang menyampahi _chatroom_ dengan foto-foto dan artikel terbaru, dasar pengangguran.

"Oh, paspor RM nyangkut entah di mana."

"Lagi?"

"Ya, lagi – tunggu, jangan bilang belum ada beritanya?"

Taehyung ingin menjawab 'Ya' dengan mantap tapi mendadak was-was, Yoongi bisa menuduhnya sebagai tipikal penggemar ember, apa-apa bakal secepat kilat dikabarkan di dunia maya ( _like_ , seluruh dunia harus tahu aktivitasnya 24/7). Lebih cepat mendapatkan info daripada situs-situs gosip artis dimanfaatkan sebagai ajang eksis, padahal dirinya _lowkey_ abis. Eh bohong sih. Teman-temannya paham ia selalu heboh saat Bangtan merilis karya baru, rajin melakukan promosi dan penggiringan opini, tapi Taehyung bukan pemilik akun dengan puluhan ribu _followers_ , bukan juga yang akan gembar-gembor koleksi dan pamer foto-foto, _hell no_ , selain 'orang-orang itu' dan keluarga yang sudah paham dirinya luar dalam, ia tidak bepikir untuk menyebarkan jajaran album, majalah, _goods_ , _fancomic_ , _fanfi_ – sshhh.

"Kuanggap diammu sebagai belum." Yoongi menghela napas sebelum melipat tangan dan melempar pernyataan yang sebenarnya sudah diantisipasi, meski terdengar begitu hati-hati, "Kuharap kau bisa memposisikan diri."

"Min Yoongi-sshi, sumpah saya bukan ember."

"Terus kamu apa? Baskom?"

"Bak mandi. Anti bocor."

. . .

 _Oh shit._ Momen saat mulut keduanya bebas dari jeruji semakin dekat. Sudah sama-sama lelah nampaknya memasang filter sebelum bersuara. Salah seorang harus mengakhiri sesi tarik ulur ini secepatnya.

"Oke, lupakan saja. Toh kita tidak bermaksud menutup-nutupi," Yoongi berusaha terdengar netral dan tenang, "Kasus tidak lucu ini pernah terjadi sebelumnya, aku angkat tangan dan menyerahkan semua pada agensi. Tersebar duluan atau tidak, orang-orang atas pasti punya rencana sendiri. "

"Aku nggak semurah itu, Yoongi-sshi."

"Bagaimana aku bisa percaya?"

Taehyung meringis, "Karena aku anak baik-baik?"

Bahkan terakhir kali bertemu penggemar yang sangat sopan pun ujungnya minta foto bersama (lalu hari itu juga pasti akan _update_ di media sosial). Yoongi melirik skeptis, bukannya kepedean apalagi ingin lihat ekspresi bingung dari dia yang ngaku-ngaku menjadikan Agust D sebagai favorit ini, tidak, tidak sama sekali.

"Aku itu … tidak suka mengganggu privasi orang, kecuali kita berteman."

 _Smooth_ , Taehyung. _Smooth._

Rasanya satu kru Bangtan harus lihat bagaimana Yoongi hampir terjatuh dari kursi. Juga bagaimana ia melongo beberapa detik saat Taehyung mengulang sesi perkenalan dengan lebih berani, meski samar-samar ada rona merah di pipi. Tidak ada yang tahu apa motif ajakan pertemanan secara tidak langsung yang diutarakan barusan, tapi seperti ada yang menampar Yoongi dan menyuruhnya berhenti berpersepsi aneh-aneh. Apa susahnya berinteraksi normal dengan fans, toh juga sama-sama manusia, bukan dedemit dari dimensi sebelah. Kasus penguntitan atau ancaman yang diterima figur publik memang tidak bisa hilang begitu saja selama niat jahat dan kesempatan masih membumi, namun apakah alasan umum tersebut cukup menghalangi Yoongi untuk menolak Taehyung?

Apalagi yang bersangkutan (masih) terlihat polos dan suci.

Ehm.

"Kim Taehyung. Mahasiswa Seni Rupa. Cypher Part 3 adalah lagu kebangsaan saya."

"Min Yoongi. Rapper. Terima kasih atas apresiasinya."

"Mama Kim. Ibu rumah tangga."

Sahutan terakhir membuat Taehyung dan Yoongi terkesiap, gagal berjabat tangan untuk kedua kalinya, lalu memandang bersamaan ke arah Mama Kim yang tersenyum lebar sambil membawa nampan berisi dua gelas minuman segar dan potongan kue dengan wangi yang kuat. Keduanya terjebak dalam suasana panas dingin sampai-sampai tak sadar ada orang ketiga yang datang dan mungkin, menguping sedikit percakapan mereka.

"Wah, syukurlah kalian cocok."

 _Cocok dari mana._ Taehyung membalasnya dengan senyum yang dipaksakan alami, "Hehe."

"Kak Yoongi aslinya Daegu juga kan ya?" Mama Kim meletakkan nampan di meja dan berdiri sambil mengusap dagu, seperti sedang berpikir sesuatu dan Taehyung berdoa semoga tidak ada sugesti aneh-aneh lagi. "Kemarin waktu tidak sengaja bertemu di kompleks pertokoan, katanya baru dari luar daerah dan buru-buru pulang ke kampung halaman?"

"Ah, benar. Saya lahir dan besar di Daegu, tapi … kerja di Seoul."

"Nah, kampusnya Taehyungie juga di sana kan? Kalian sering-sering ketemu dan main gitu, biar Mamah nggak bosen liat Tae terus jadi obat nyamuk. Temen banyak tapi bergaulnya cuma sama dua sejoli nanti kamu nggak dapat-dapat pacar."

Kan.

 _Too Much Information._

Taehyung nangis darah.

Buat apa jaga privasi orang kalau aib diri sendiri dibeberkan, rupanya ada yang butuh refleksi diri dan jadi anak yang lebih berbakti.

"Oh iya, tadi Eunjin baru telepon. Dia bilang terima kasih banyak dan akan menjaga pengganti alatnya baik-baik." Lanjut Mama Kim, mengedipkan mata sebagai penanda sudah tidak ada lagi yang perlu dikhawatirkan. "Sekarang, silakan kalian melanjutkan perbincangan. Anggap saja rumah sendiri ya."

Mama Kim tidak tahu kalau justru muncul masalah baru ketika Taehyung dan Yoongi terus dibiarkan bersama. Karena itu, saat Mama Kim membalikkan badan dan meninggalkan keduanya dalam diam, Yoongi langsung berpikir untuk menghabiskan suguhan di hadapannya dan langsung pamit pulang. _Senang bertemu denganmu, Taehyung. Aku memutuskan tidak memasukkanmu dalam daftar penggemar kurang ajar._ Namun cukuplah mereka bertemu dalam konser atau di jalan, karena Yoongi menangkap sesuatu yang tidak boleh – bahaya sekali kalau diteruskan. Ia harus bisa menolak halus kalau-kalau Mama Kim menghubunginya lewat informasi dari kartu nama dan memintanya bertemu Taehyung saat senggang. Mudah kan, dari awal Yoongi bukan pengangguran.

"Yoongi-sshi, kupikir ide Mama sangat buruk."

 _Baguslah kalau kamu juga sadar._

"Aku tidak yakin kita bisa bertemu lagi, selain … di konser." Sebelum Yoongi menimpali dengan persetujuan, Taehyung menatapnya lekat-lekat – _shit,_ sampai kapan anak ini membuat detak jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat, berakibat keluarnya sederet umpatan.

"Seperti yang kubilang sebelumnya, aku tidak ingin foto, tanda tangan, atau … atau tiket konser. Aku akan berusaha keras mendapatkannya sendiri, tapi," Taehyung menelan ludah, "boleh aku bertanya satu hal saja?"

Hah. Kali ini giliran Yoongi yang ingin menyiram diri karena terlalu banyak hal diluar dugaan yang terjadi, meski ia paham dari pihak Taehyung sendiri pasti merasakan hal sama.

"Silakan?"

"Anu," Gerak-gerik Taehyung sedikit mencurigakan, apalagi dia mengeluarkan _handphone_ -nya lagi dan terlihat mengutak-atik sesuatu, tapi Yoongi sudah tidak mau berpikir keras soal anak yang mungkin beberapa hari lagi juga sudah ia lupakan wajahnya.

...

"Antara RM dan J-Hope … Yoongi-sshi milih siapa?"

...

"What,"

* * *

 _Handphone_ dengan _case_ berwarna _peach_ yang tergeletak di atas tumpukan buku bergetar, memunculkan notifikasi dari Kakao secara berturut-turut, memecah konsentrasi gadis yang sedang mengetikkan sesuatu di lembar _word_ dengan muka serius.

"Siapa sih ya," gerutunya sambil memanyunkan bibir. Ia bersiap melanjutkan kegiatannya dengan khidmat namun terhenti saat melihat jam yang menunjukkan pukul 10:21. Sepertinya ia baru sadar telah menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam di depan komputer sampai lupa sekeliling, bahkan perut yang jelas-jelas keroncongan karena belum diisi. Setelah mengetikkan beberapa paragraf pendek, ia pun memutuskan rehat sejenak, melemaskan jari-jari sebelum mengambil _handphone,_ memastikan pilihannya abai pada beberapa notifikasi sejak pagi tidak berakibat masalah.

 **Kimtete sent you a message.**

 _Taehyung._

Dibukanya ruang percakapan, segera membaca tumpukan pesan yang harusnya sih, tidak seberapa penting karena berasal dari orang yang sangat ia kenal. Berdasarkan rekam jejak lima tahun terakhir yang dilewatkan bersama, orang ini tidak akan mengiriminya sesuatu sepanjang liburan kecuali foto-foto blur, meme super garing, atau sesuatu yang lain. Sesuatu yang kotor dan tentu saja tidak akan dia ceritakan pada sembarang orang.

 _Scroll._

 _Scroll._

Terdengar helaan napas panjang. Ia mendekatkan _handphone_ ke telinga untuk mendengarkan sesuatu secara seksama.

...

"WHAT THE FUCK."

Rasanya si gadis ini sudah tidak peduli ada tetangga sebelah yang mendegar teriakannya. Paling-paling saat ada yang lapor pada orangtuanya ia akan bilang terlalu keras memutar musik Bangtan, atau seseorang marah-marah karena jari kecilnya terjepit pintu. Karena pandangan masyarakat terhadap Im Nayeon belumlah berubah – ia masih gadis polos dengan senyum paling manis yang membuat pejalan kaki terdistraksi. Belum ada yang berani menuduh dia berkata kasar tanpa bukti.

"Yang disitu, tolong mulutnya dijaga ya."

 _Well,_ kecuali satu orang yang baru saja menyandarkan punggung di dekat pintu kamarnya yang terbuka lebar-lebar. Park Jimin, Nayeon menggigit bibir. Teman, oke, bukan sekedar teman satu kampusnya, itu sudah ada di kediamannya sejak pagi dan berjanji akan menemani (mengawasi) Nayeon saat keluarganya pamit pergi ke luar kota. Ayah ibunya sudah percaya sekali Jimin adalah anak baik-baik, tidak akan menjerumuskan putrinya ke jalan yang salah, karena itu mereka mengiyakan saja saat Nayeon bilang tidak mau ikut karena ada janji penting bersama lelaki paling baik sedunia ( _insert heart emoji here_ ). Meskipun nyatanya ia berencana kencan bersama komputer seharian sementara Jimin duduk tenang membaca buku-buku di perpustakaan keluarga sambil menyeruput minuman hangat.

"Jiiiimbles!"

"Ada apa lagi deh," Jimin berjalan menghampiri Nayeon yang berdiri sambil menghentakkan kaki kesal. Ia sudah biasa melihat gadis itu dalam beragam situasi, tapi ekspresinya saat merasa terganggu benar-benar tak terganti. "Kamu belum makan, makanya jadi emosional."

Maksud hati memberi kode keras untuk segera keluar menyusuri kota dan mampir di kafe dengan harga ramah, Naeyon malah terlihat salah tangkap dan merasa diserang. Ia menarik tangan Jimin dan memposisikan layar _handphone_ tepat di hadapan keduanya. "Lihat dulu nih. Pacarmu jam segini sudah berulah, gimana aku nggak marah."

 _Siapa yang pacar siapa._ Jimin protes dalam diam, hanya bisa memijat kening dan berusaha melihat apa yang nampak di layar. Sederet pesan dari Kimtete dan satu rekaman berdurasi satu menit. Ngapain anak satu itu kirim pesannya ke Nayeon, padahal setengah jam lalu ia yang mengirim pesan duluan dan nggak dibalas-balas. Alis Jimin terangkat, sepertinya Taehyung harus diajak bicara empat mata dalam waktu dekat. Awas saja sampai ia ketahuan menggoda gadis orang, walau rasanya itu mustahil terjadi.

 **Kimtete** **  
**so i met someone

 **Kimtete** **  
**tapi kayaknya **  
**kamu ga bakal percaya

 **Kimtete** **  
**but listen

 **Kimtete** **  
**( yoongibersabda . wav )

...

"Aku baru mau namatin cerita baru." Nayeon mengusap air mata imajiner dengan dramatis, kemudian menoleh pada komputer yang jelas memperlihatkan file 'namseok-mafia-au'. "Sudah hampir sepuluh ribu kata, lalu BAM! Taehyung ngirim apa coba. Nggak paham itu beneran apa sekedar editan, tapi aku merasa terkhianati, Jimbles. Terkhianatiiii."

Jimin masih diam di tempat, berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja ia baca. Sampailah ia pada momen menekan tombol putar, mendengar paduan suara berat yang sangat ia hafal dan suara … tunggu sebentar.

 _( – Maksudnya gimana ya )_

 _( Begini, uhm, misalnya, suatu hari dikasih kesempatan buat bikin duo, bakal pilih siapa? )_

 _( Duo? Featuring? )_

 _( Iya, iya bisa begitu )_

 _( Hobi? Mungkin )_

 _( Alasan? )_

 _( Apa faedahnya aku jawab? )_

 _( Kita … kita sudah berteman kan? ? )_

 _( Lalu? ? )_

 _( Kenapa kamu aneh sekali )_

 _( Aku masih manusia sepertimu, Yoongi-sshi )_

 _( Oke. Terserah )_

 _( Jadi? )_

 _( Aku lebih sering ngobrol dengannya? ? Cocok aja? )_

...

 **Kimtete** **  
**told ya

 **Kimtete** **  
**YOONSEOK IS ALIVE AND KICKING

 **Kimtete**  
salam buat jiminie ;)

...

"Plis, aku oke-oke aja sama pasangan manapun, tapi seenggaknya jangan pas aku mau nyelesaikan wip. Kalau gini ceritanya, aku bisa nambah chapter. Bubar sudah happy ending!" sahut Nayeon gemas, ia mengetuk-ngetuk layar _handphone_ , tapi tidak sampai hati melemparnya ke luar jendela terdekat _–_ karena yang harusnya dilempar adalah oknum KTH dari Daegu sana.

"Jim?" Nayeon menepuk-nepuk lengan Jimin yang masih terpaku, paham benar hati besar bukan berarti bisa mentolerir semua kasus. Apalagi kalau sudah berhubungan dengan prinsip. Khawatir pemuda di sampingnya terjebak dalam lamunan kosong sampai satu jam ke depan, Nayeon memberi cubitan kecil yang akhirnya direspon dengan 'Aduh!' dan lirikan tajam yang sama sekali tidak menakutkan.

"Yeon."

"Ya?"

"Block Taehyung sampai seminggu ke depan."

* * *

 **to be continued**

* * *

 **notes.**

judul diambil dari lagu giriboy ft shin jisu  
dan hai! aku balik dengan seri baru meski harusnya garap prekuel one fine dulu :)

monmaaf di chapter-chapter depan bakal banyak banget adegan vmin gegeran soal otp. maaf juga adu inner jimin/nayeon saya muncul lagi. ini harusnya crack dan aku nggak bisa bikin crack ya lord. tapi percayalah ini fanfik taegi, meski tae hardcore yoonseok stan. ntar tokoh lain nongol satu-satu kok tenang saja.


End file.
